


Midnight Prince

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Category: Free!, Itwatobi Swim Club
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charming Makoto and Cinderella Haru fantasy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue eyed Stranger

Makoto stood there in the center of the gala smiling and greeting all the attendents with a charming smile and heartfelt thanks for attending. After pressure from his parents Makoto finally gave in agreeing to look for a future wife. Makoto loved his kingdom greatly, but dreaded the day. He knew very little about the politics that came with the position and had tried to sit in on one of his father's council meetings. His father however had great confidence that he would be a great ruler. The best feature in any king was kindness. Not too long his father feel deathly ill which pushed him into a temporary position. During that time not only did he manage it, but he prevented a likely war with the neighboring kingdom. His father was so impressed he told Makoto after he recovered he would be giving up the throne.

"Good evening, My Lord." An elderly mistress smiled doing a curtsy.

"Good evening to you too, madam." Makoto bowed back gently taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "Thank you for coming. I deeply appreciate it."

"It is us who feel blessed, my Grace." She fluttered her fan then peeked over it. "Rumor has it you're looking for a wife?"

"That I'm not allowed to say." Internally Makoto groaned. Everyone had been asking about it and pushing their daughters at him. If not them then mothers themselves leapt in front of them. "But it is a possiblity."

"Might I suggest one of my lovely daughters?" She smiled stepping aside revealing a girl with red hair about his age. That was new.

"G-good evening!" The girl was a blushing mess trying to do a proper curtsy in front of him. "My name is Gou!"

"Thank you for coming Gou." She seemed pleasant enough. Sadly a girl like her didn't seem like she could handle the public image of queen. Gently he held her hand giving it a kiss. "It's nice to meet you."

"I-I-" Her brain went into overload and she looked at her feet blushing and biting her lip...she was really cute. Maybe if Makoto had been born just a noble then she would have made a wonderful wife no doubt. The thought sadden him a little.

"Please, enjoy the rest of the ball." Gou's mother guided her away. Makoto couldn't help smiling, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Before he could greet the next noble a flash of red caught his attention.

"Did she even tell him she's single?" A boy again about his age followed after Gou and his mother with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

He wore a sneer that turned into a taunting grin as he continued to make snide remarks at Gou. That really wasn't nice. For a brief moment he caught Makoto's eye and held his stare. Something unnerving shook Makoto's core making him look away. He could feel the other man's stare hot on his back. The boy was so brave as to stop and stand there watching him. Ignoring him Makoto continued with his routine, but very aware of the other. Makoto tried to look for one of his guards for help, but none of them seemed to be near. Who was this guy? A secret assassin? He heard of those before. This gala would be a perfect chance for one.

"Rin! Come help your sister!" The elderly woman shouted at the red hair man causing him to continue along his way. Makoto left out a sigh of relief when no one was looking. He pressed a hand against his chest taking a moment to recollect himself. Future kings couldn't show fear too soon if at all.

"Hi." Opps! Makoto forgot about his greetings!

With a slightly jump he took the person's hand and gave it a kiss. It was odd...for a second the texture of the glove felt a lot rougher than the usual satin gloves the women wore. An airy sound like a chuckle sounded above him and he looked up. The glove belonged to a young dark haired gentleman with a gently sparkling blue outfit that brought out the natural blue in his eyes. Like him he had a cape, but it was ivory white instead of red. Makoto could feel his face glowing red from his embarrassing mistake. He would have immediately excused himself if it were not the smile on the other's face. It was contagious.

"Oh...sorry." Makoto didn't let go of his hand just yet. "How can I help you?"

"The fountain." The man pulled his hand back looking around the area. Then pointed at one of the garden's fountains that could be seen from the grand windows. "How do I get to it?"

"You want...to see the fountain?" When all the food and music was inside? Now that he noticed, the man didn't seem to have anyone else with him. Was he alone?

"Yes." The blue eyed stranger put his arm down and looked at Makoto expectantly...did he not know who Makoto was. "Nevermind. I'll find out myself."

"Wait a second..." This man could get thrown in the dungeon if he were found wandering the castle alone at night. Makoto quickly turned grabbing the stranger by the arm loudly whispering to him. "Guests are meant to stay in this area. The guards will catch you before you even set foot outside."

"..." The man went still looking at Makoto then around at some of the guards. Catastrophe avoided. Makoto smile relaxing a little more. He was feeling more like a king little by little. Maybe he DID have what it takes. "Come with me."

"...what?!" The man put a hand over his mouth then side glanced at the other guests. This man...REALLY had no idea who he was!! "I'm sorry, but--"

"You look like you could use some air." The boy smiled gently at him. Once he said it...Makoto was getting tired of all the pleasantries and the line of guests had been dwindling to barely anyone...He glanced over his shoulder and indeed no one was waiting to talk with him. It really was a miracle. "And while you're out for air you can show me the fountain."

Makoto stared at him completely surprised then muffled his laugh with a gloved hand. This man...was interesting. It was nice not having someone tripping over themselves calling him 'your grace' all day. There were guards also in the garden if anything should happen and the moon was awfully bright tonight to keep him from being scared. It would be a wasted of such a night...

"All right, but before we go--" He didn't even get a chance to ask the man's his name as he was hastily guided through the crowd by the other.


	2. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally gets to go for a swim.

Luckily as they were running through the palace walls Makoto was able to catch the eyes of the guards signaling them he was all right and not in fact being kidnapped by the shorter man dragging him. If any of the hidden guards in the area saw they merely kept a close eye on them just in case, but overall let them be. Everyone in the palace knew the ball had put a great deal of stress on their future king.

"Right or left?" The dark haired prince slowed down letting go of his stopping to look both ways before looking back up at him. His eyes were even more vibrant in the moonlight. "Well?"

"Oh! Um, left." Makoto could feel his face heat up slightly as he pointed in the correct direction. Nodding firmly the boy took his hand again and continued on his way. This boy...he was really beautiful. He had every characteristic of a prince. What kingdom was he from? "Won't your family be worried about you?"

"They don't know I'm here." Their fast pace started to slow down the closer they got to the stairs leading down into the gardens.

"You came alone?" Makoto hadn't noticed a single bodyguard around the man. Maybe he was here with a friend? But then why wouldn't his family know? It was fairly late and dangerous to have to travel back home alone. "Do you have a way to get back home?"

"Yes." At least there was that. He was ready to offer the man to be a guest at the castle if he didn't. The need to make sure this man was safe was a little overwhelming. He could say why."Are we almost there yet?"

"Once we reach the bottom it's only a few meters away." Makoto choked seeing the way the man's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. They were brighter than any diamonds in the treasury and shone more brilliant than all the stars in the skies.

It felt like an eternity before they finally reached the ground and it took everything in the smaller prince not to make a mad dash to the area. The fountain wasn't too far off in the distance. So instead to not seem too suspicious, he tried to make small pleasant conversation with the other man even though his step brothers both agreed he was horrible at it. Instinctively he felt a bitter twinge in his chest. His stepbrothers...they were annoying and obnoxious and loud. One more than the other, but still just thinking about them put him in a foul mood.

"Are you all right?" The man next to him curiously asked. "It's really not that far. We'll be there soon."

"Sorry." Thinking about family did that to him.

"It's fine..." The man with the red cape gave him another gentle smile. It was a good smile he decided. A little different from the smiles he saw him giving all the other people. He supposed he must've been someone important. Maybe some kind of well-known knight or even a noble humanitarian. He had that air about him that comforted even the most troubled of hearts.

"I'm a little surprised your family didn't want to come with you. I thought an invitation was send out to all in the land." It was a little curious. Makoto didn't mean to brag, but his family threw the most generous balls in the land. " Not to many would turn down such an opportunity."

"I wouldn't have come myself before either." The fountain was now only a few feet in front of them. The way the man looked at it was like it was some kind of diety. "I didn't come to dance, or see the prince, or for anyone else."

"Huh?" So he really didn't know who Makoto was. "Then why else did you attend the gala for?"

"I came...for THAT." With a large dramatic gesture he pointed up at the top of the fountain as it gushed out water by the gallons...The crickets seemed rather loud tonight as they stood there for in relative silence. Did this man really...

"...that's a fountain..." No way he really meant...

"Yep." Those blue eyes never left their target for even a second.

"You really did just want to see the fountain." Makoto brought a gloved hand over his lips trying not to be rude. This man was serious. All this way, all the trouble, all the excitement...over a simple garden fountain.

"Not just see." That caught his attention.

"What else would you do?" Drink from it? That wouldn't be very hygenic. If he did plan on doing that--

"I'm going to swim in it." Oh well...that made more sense...wait...

"Swim?" Makoto couldn't control the steadiness of his voice anymore. Who WAS this man? Princes did NOT swim in their garden fountains much less in another prince's fountain.

"Yes." Slowly the man unfastened the hook on his stiff collar and proceeded to take off the cords as well. Not knowing what to do Makoto panicked holding his hands out sputtering out nonsensical sounds. The man misunderstood or probably didn't care because he handed Makoto the cords along with his cape and outercoat. Makoto blushed furiously squeaking.

"Please don't." His voice caught on itself as the man paused from unbuckling his trouser pants looking up at him. The wind blew across his bangs and the moonlight shone through his long sleeve blouse giving him a heavenly appearance. A smile played across his features.

"It's destiny." Something pounded so hard on the inside of Makoto's chest he thought he was going to literally fall over. He felt lightheaded and all sound gave out in the world. He barely caught the shirt and pants that were thrown at him. In less than a second, the stranger dived in the water like he said he would managing somehow to be completely submerged underneath. A few minutes passed and Makoto started to worry.

"H-hey!" Makoto shifted the clothing in his arms and quickly picked up the socks and shoes making his way closer to the other side of the found where he could see the other's figure. He suddenly felt sorry for the castle maids who had to deal with him when he was younger. "Are you all right?!"

No reply came and the blurry image of the man remained unmoving. A few bubbles came out then stopped. Fear struck into Makoto's heart. The man DID dive into a shallow amount of water. What if he hit his head in the process? And then all he did was just stand there like an idiot asking about his well-being. Future king stands aside like handmaid letting foreign prince die at his greeting gala. No way he would let that happen.

"Hang on!" Makoto dropped the garments and other accessories on the ground and effortlessly bounded over the fountains edge.

It was a lot deeper than he initially thought and a lot colder too. Makoto stopped only for a second to shiver, but took a few strides towards the man. There was a slow slope towards the center of the fountain making it even deeper. The future king regretted for acting so rashly jumping in dressed with full garments. He should have followed the other's example. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the guards step out from behind one of the garden's wall hedges. Makoto turned towards him lifting a hand up forcing a smile. He hoped it didn't show his own nervousness. The guard looked wary, but took back his position out of sight then continued the rest of his rounds of the area. There weren't too many guards outside due to most of the guests being inside. Still Makoto was glad to see that there were a few. It was nice seeing that the area was so secure. The comfort was short lived when something shot out right in front of him from the shallow depths. Uncharacteristically Makoto gave a shout falling backwards.

His cape quickly wrapped around him and the weight of it pushed him deeper into the water. The more Makoto tried to fight against it the more the heavy cloth dragged him down. Air escaped his lung quickly and Makoto choked, tightly shutting his eyes. He had no idea where the surface was. Panic gripped his heart as he tried to fight it off. Suddenly it all felt familiar. The scholar his father had hired for him once talked about a concept known as Deja vu. Flashes of the sea and a boat flew across his mind. A thunder storm in the distance and vague memories of shouts along with the accompanied images of his father holding back his mother who was shouting and crying something. What was it they were saying? He couldn't hear.

Oh well, it didn't matter now. This was it...he was going to die in his own garden in a fountain nonetheless. How embarrassing. If there were anything good to from this it would be that he wouldn't have to marry at the least. Also his father still had his younger brother to pass the throne too. Before his last breath could be taken a hand grabbed tightly onto his wrist and pulled him out of his almost watery grave. Air never felt so heavenly.

"You're not a mermaid." Makoto wrapped his arms tightly around the other man violently shivering, but not because of the cold. He remembered something that was supposed to be long forgotten.

"P-please...help me out." An indescribable fear made it hard for Makoto to move his body. All he knew was that this man's strength and presence was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Slowly the stranger inched his way closer to the edge of the fountain. He softly grunted trying to help Makoto over, but to no avail.

The guard from before had just finished making his rounds when he came across the sight of a soaked shivering breathless Makoto at the edge of the fountain with the other distressed looking boy next to him. The guard gave a shout to any other guard that could have been in the area then raced over to try and help. Tonight was his first night on garden duty and he was fairly new on how to deal with something like this. He prayed someone heard him and was coming over to help. Makoto was bigger than him and the stranger put together.

"I didn't mean to." The other man shivered out trying his best to roll Makoto over the edge. "I didn't think he'd--"

"He's still breathing that's all that matters." Makoto was never more happy to be back on land as he was now. His cape was still half in the fountain though. Swiftly the guard undid it letting it fall behind them. Makoto could already feel the weight difference.

"I guess you really do need to strip before going in a fountain." He chuckled out putting a hand over his eyes. He was trying so hard to contain his shaking in front of his guard. His heart was still hammering and tears threaten to fall down his cheek. He was cold, terrified, and almost died in such a ridiculous manner. No need for assassins. Makoto Tachibana is so incompetent he'll do himself in. This was turning out to be one of the worse nights ever.

"Who exactly are you mister?" The guard tried to give the other man a intimidating glare, but failed miserably looking very curious instead. Before he could get a chance to answer the shouts from the other guards could be heard. A handful of them came racing down the stairs with spears in their hands. It shook Makoto out of his stupor and he turned to the blue eyed stranger.

"Hide in the maze and don't come out until I leave with them. Hurry." It wasn't his fault. It was Makoto's for acting so brash for no reason. All the man wanted was to swim and he should have let him. Clearly he knew what he was doing. However the man made not attempt of leaving. "I'm fine. Please, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll come back tomorrow." The man...was worried about him. It brought some warmth to his heart.

"Yes, yes. I'll find you. Now go." With a short nod the man grabbed his garments and shoes running off...rather slowly Makoto might add. The guard who was with him gave Makoto a confused look.

"I'm not one to question your judgement, your grace. But are you sure about letting him get away like this?" Truly this was the guard's first night on duty.

"He shouldn't be sent to the dungeon for my own mistake." Makoto bent a knee up resting his wrist on top of it. Thank goodness for the fountain's edge against his back. Tiredly he sighed looking up at the sky then to the side seeing the others getting closer. "Tell me, guard...what is your name?"

"Hazuki Nagisa, sir." The guard straighten up giving him the proper salute. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Do whatever you wish to me as punishment."

"It's not your fault." Makoto tiredly smiled at him. "But...if you could do me one favor, I'd deeply appreciate it."

"Anything for my king!" Nagisa enthusiastically shouted with one of the biggest smile Makoto had ever seen.

"I'm not king yet." Makoto laughed then glance in the direction the man left. "But anyone tries to stop him or give him trouble for trying to seek me at the ball tomorrow, could you assist him?"

"I would...but I'm strictly assigned to the gardens, my league." Nagisa's face fell slightly. He always dreamed of seeing the inside of the castle, but it would be years until he gained enough experience to be so close to royalty. This would probably be the closest he'd ever get.

"Well, starting after tonight I'll put in a request for you to be my part of the royal guard." The blonde’s eyes shot up with so much glee.

"Really?!" There was so much excitement in his whole body it shook his armor.

"Well, you DID just help save my life." The dread was slowly washing away. Talking to this young guard like this was also helping him too. "I'd say you're more than qualified now."

"Thank you!!" The small guard launched himself into the future king's arms catching him off guard. Makoto tried not to laugh because clearly this was a big deal to him and truly it was. Makoto also wanted to increase whatever chances he had of seeing that mysterious stranger again. If it hadn't been for the near drowning experience, Makoto wondered if he would have had a chance to at least get a name.

Slowly Nagisa helped Makoto to his feet with the assistance of the other guards. They huddled around him taking him immediately inside from new clothing. The ball alas was still continuing. Internally he groaned. He was in no mood for dancing and having to continue representing the kingdom. He wanted to selfishly retire for the night and wrap himself in blankets sleeping in his bed. Halfway up the stair the clock struck twelve alerting others day was soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that little joke to 'Sea Garden of Eden'?  
> lol, thanks for all the views and thank you even more for the comments!  
> It always helps when I'm writing so I can hear more from what others think or if I can help clear up things.  
> Small reminder I have a tumblr and deviantart under the same username.  
> Time to time I'll take art requests feel free to ask!


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes it home just in time before his stepbrothers do.

As Haru got closer to home he could feel the magic slowly dying with each step. His cape that shone like the night stars faded back into the night sky that it was made from. His sparkly princely dressing reverted back to the soiled cleaning rags he wore each tiring day and his carriage into a homely stout pumpkin which he could barely carry in his arms. The mice scattered back into the woods where they came from and Haru was left all alone again for the second night. Everything returned back to the way it was with the exception of his shoes. Haru paused for a moment to hide them under one of the roots of a tree near the edge of the forest and the property line. He struggled only for a moment to set the pumpkin carefully on the ground. The way the wind blew caught his eyes and he smiled turning to greet the person who made this all possible.

“Well, did you enjoy yourself at the ball?” The woman who stood before him looked very much like his passing grandma even though she affirmed him she was his fairy godmother. (Haru still had his suspicion.) When Haru nodded there was a twinkle in the older woman’s eye. “Didn’t happen to meet someone nice did you?”

“I did.” The woman looked so thrilled hugging her wand tightly to herself. “He was very nice.”

“He?” She blinked for a moment then easily shook it off. “Well, whatever it is your heart fancies. I wish nothing, but happiness for you godson.”

Haru looked awfully confused for a second, but was distracted by the woman walking over and tapping the pumpkin with her wand with a very concerned look. She pressed her lips tightly together making her look much older for a few minutes. She sadly looked back up at Haru and gave a sad sigh.

“There’s not much magic left in this old gourd. So I’m sad to say only two more nights, my dear.” Haru nodded and picked it up slowly making his way back to the garden behind the kitchen area.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t be needing it long either way.” Under the light of the moon the two of them walked side by side as they did the previous night. His fair godmother’s magic keeping away the wolves and other nightly beasts away and Haru safe from any other kind of misfortune.

Haru had lived with his grandmother on her large estate in return he would help maintain the land along side of all the servants. It was given to her by his grandfather who passed away first. His favorite place to be was in the kitchen learning all the secrets he could from the cooks. When she passed away Haru was not old enough to inherit the land therefore it went to his parents. However his parents had been overseas when it happened making it hard for them to stake any kind of ownership on it. A rather rich noble persuaded his parents to give them temporary ownership of the land until their return in order to keep the land fertile and to take care of Haru. At the time it seemed like a wise idea.

Over the past few night Haru woke up hearing the whispering of the noble arranging some kind of loophole to make the land his so he could pass it on to one of his sons instead. When his parents returned Haru tried to warn them, but neither of them would believe him. All seemed well until Haru’s parents had to leave again. This time the noble discussed a concern for Haru if something should ever happen to them. After a long hushed discussion it was decided that the noble would be Haru’s godfather meaning he would be taken in by him if anything should happen to them…that should have been the biggest warning.

“Haru!! I’m hungry!!” A voice shrilled slamming the doors open the closer he approached. Haru just entered the kitchen in time. When he turned around the doors flew open revealing his more energetic stepbrother. “Haru-chan!! Make me something delicious to eat! I’m starving!!” 

“It’s pretty late, Kisumi.” Haru twitched letting go of the door handles behind him walking over to close the doors the pink haired man pushed opened. He needed all the warmth to stay in the kitchen.

“But Haru-chan!!” Kisumi jumped on him wrapping his arms around him and rubbing their faces together. Haru had to restrain himself from wanting to choke the man. “I’m so hungry from all that dancing! I mean it Haru! You have no idea how lucky you are away from all the social pressures of nobility.”

“I bet.” Haru pushed Kisumi off by rolling his shoulders trying not to see so bitter. Last time Kisumi told his father which ended up with Haru having to scrub and polish all the floors in the manor.

“How nice it must be for you, poor simple stepbrother of mine!” Kisumi walked off and started snooping around the kitchen opening and sneaking bits and parts of all sorts of food in the pantry. It really made Haru’s skin crawl and he tightly clenched his fists by his sides. Kisumi smirked back at him and kept his stare on him as he dipped his fingers in one of the jam preservatives and licked off the remains.

“Kisumi…” Haru managed to hiss out. His whole body slowly shook out of anger. Kisumi laughed and did the same with the honey Haru worked hard to gather that morning then went to drink the cream right out from the canisters. When he was done he let out a loud satisfied sigh and took a loaf of bread.

“Haru’s food is always the best.” Kisumi laughed and winked at him before stuff the bread greedily into his mouth and rushing out of the door. “Oh! By the way! I’d avoid Souske tonight. He’s really mad.”

“What did you—“ Before Haru could even turn to watch Kisumi leave out the back door of the kitchen then door were slammed open again right behind him causing a large gust of wind pass him. Haru froze only for a second before turning around to see his other stepbrother.

“Ale and lots of it.” He growled.

Sosuke’s boots clunked hard against the floor before the sat with a thump in one of the chairs around the kitchen’s preparation area. Immediately Haru did as told, not wanting to upset him even more. What exactly happened to them and where was their father? When Haru put the ale in front of Sosuke he took it and gulped it down in less than ten seconds. He grossly wiped his mouth with his sleeve demanding more which Haru abided to. It wasn’t until Sosuke’s fifth pint that Haru decided to speak up.

“Where’s stepfather?” Haru attempted to hand Sosuke a piece of bread to try and help him from drinking anymore, but Sosuke took it aside and chucked it back at him.

“He took off with some wench. The filthy bastard.” Sosuke leaned back with an arm behind on the chair and tilted his head back finishing off the remains of his drink. “Went to France with her.”

“France?” Haru blinked then kept quiet after receiving a glare from his stepbrother that warned him not to interrupt again.

“Yeah. He found out she was a widow. If he has his way then we’ll all be moving there.” Sosuke grunted sitting up and holding his hand out. “Until then dad left that idiot in charge. Kisumi out of ALL people. What the hell is the old man thinking?”

“I heard that!” Kisumi decided it was safe enough to re-enter into the kitchen through the back door. His arms were full of all sorts of fruits and vegetables. He smiled widely and polished a tomato on his shirt and taking a big bite of it. He took another then threw it in the trash. “I think father knew what he was doing. Who would ever trust a drunk oaf like you to handle the manor’s finances?”

“I’ll show YOU who’s an oaf, you dwarf!” Without warning Sosuke stood on his feet reaching over and pulling Kisumi across the table making him drop all of his crop collectings.

“Haru! Haru help me!!” Kisumi screamed out before managing to grab one of the tomatoes and squishing it in Sosuke’s face. “Take that!! Ogre!!” 

Haru slowly backed away watch the siblings squabble on top of the preparation table. Sadly this kind of thing was nothing new and Kisumi always managed to surprisingly come out unscathed. His heart did fall for all the fresh produce they were wasting and destroying. It had taken him months to grow them and it took only a few seconds to make them inedible. That part was what made his skin burn with anger. The kitchen was his only place for any kind of sanctuary…that and one other place.

“Sosuke! Mind your shoulder, brother!” Kisumi rolled off the table and the two of them were running around it and took off out of the kitchen with Sosuke close on Kisumi’s heels. Thank goodness they were finally out…slowly Haru started to clean up their mess and to rekindle the fire place to try and get the warmth back into the kitchen.

As he clean his mid drifted back to earlier this night. How beautiful that fountain was…it made Haru’s heart skip a beat. The way the moonlight shone through its sparkling cascades and the shadow it casted on the stone pavement. Even the water itself felt so nice on his skin. It was so clean compared to the one in the lake. Softly Haru ran a hand up his own arm then smiled gently. It felt like the water had been caressing his skin like a mother’s touch…A tear fell out of Haru’s eyes causing a ripple effect in his bucket of water. Quickly Haru wiped away his tears and continued the task at hand. His father use to tell him how important it was to finish what you started.

Once he finished Haru dried his tired chapped hands on his apron and dumped the dirty water out the window. The manor had gone quiet so Haru decided to do one last round to make sure all was well for the night. After going down the hall he first found Sosuke passed out on one of the dining room couches. He looked nearly too big to even fit on it and his arm was twisted at an odd angle.

Quickly he found one of the ottomans and slid it over so to better accommodate his size. Carefully he shifted him so he was on his back and not on his side. Even since his horse accident, they were all careful with Sosuke’s shoulder. It hardly matter though because Sosuke himself showed hardly any concern for it. 

Further into the main quarters he found Kisumi asleep underneath one of the guestroom beds with a radish tightly clenched in his grip. There were a few bite marks in each one of them. Haru rolled his eyes and slowly pulled him out. Luckily for him Kisumi was a heavier sleeper than his other stepbrother. With a great struggle Haru put his older stepbrother on the guest bed. He carefully took off his boots and pulled back the covers and tucked him inside. At one point the man tried to cling to him and pull Haru into the bed as well. But that would only happen when all hell froze over.

Huffing and puffing Haru was finally free to make his way back to the kitchen. The fire should be on its last embers by now. True enough the kitchen was indeed a little warmer and so peaceful without those two. It was clean as well and managed to revert back to the sanctuary Haru knew it for. His entire body ached as he fell onto his make shift bed by the cinder ashes.

If what Sosuke said was true then that would meaning leaving behind everything that he knew. It caused his chest to constrict and made him anxious. Then again France was known for its culinary techniques. This could be a blessing in disguise. Whatever the case, tonight was already at its end and the morning soon to come. With a deep breath Haru emptied his mind and thought of the fountain again and all of its beauty…along with another beauty with peaceful green eyes. Haru hoped he could find him again tomorrow. Unlike most people, he found his presence quite comforting. Who was he exactly? Haru hoped to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! Revealing Kisumi and Souske as Haru's stepbrothers.  
> It WOULD be Haru's hell.  
> May draw them later when I get the chance!  
> Hope everyone is doing well out there!


	4. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is lovestruck

“Ah-choo!”

“Bless you, my Lord.” Makoto’s personal scribe looked up with a frown on his face. “That’s the sixth time. Are you sure you won’t call the Herbalist? Who knows, you might have been cursed with the plague.”

“The plague?” The prince’s skin paled slightly.

“It’s merely a possibility.” The other man shrugged then squinted harshly at the parchment in front of him. “One can never be too careful. What with witches and all sorts wandering around the woods. It’s simply not beautiful. Disease running rampant—“

“Enough.” Makoto held out his hand with an uneasy expression. Tightly he smiled down at the scribe trying not to sneeze again. “You’ll make me lose what little appetite I have.”

“Please, forgive me. I forget how sensitive our royal prince is.” The man looked guiltily at the far corner of the room before clearing his throat. He flawlessly licked the tip of his quill before dipping it back in the ink.

“Granted…now what was I saying?” Makoto blushed slightly scratching his head. The scribe squinted again pulling the parchment until it was nearly touching his nose.

“To whom it may concern, I apologetically decline your proposition of marriage due to unprecedented events that took place only recently of last night. I thank you for your concerns, but please rest assured I will inform you---my Lord, may I offer my advice?”

“You know you are always welcomed to, Rei.” Makoto uncrossed his arms giving Rei a surprised look. His scribe was one of his closest friends in the castle. He trusted him the most and treated him fairly like an equal even though his father did not approve. According to him that’s what the royal chancellor was for.

“I do not think you should be so hasty upon refusal.” Rei paused waiting for a response. When he received only a more curious look he sighed and continued. “What if you are unable to find a queen by the stroke of midnight on the last day? At least with this marriage proposal you’ve already established a more personal connection. The chance of compatibility is much higher.”

“I’ve already found someone.” Makoto slightly bit his lip looking like a child hiding some kind of awful secret.

“What?!” Rei gaped back at him then jumped to his feet. “Then we must tell his Majesty!”

“No!” Makoto pulled Rei back by his elbows looking terrified. “I still haven’t—I don’t even know his name.”

“His…name…my Lord?” They both stared at each other with wide eyes. For Makoto, it was realization he revealed the sex of the person who somehow managed to capture his heart. For Rei, it was out of pure shock. He had heard of the Greeks having relations with men, but he never thought it was physically possible for someone to find the same sex attractive.

“Y-yes…” Makoto released his grip then heavily sighed sitting on his bed and curling up into himself. He tangled his large hands in his unruly locks nervously. “P-please, refrain from telling anyone. I am still trying to sort it out myself.”

“O-of course…we’re friends, aren’t we?” Rei shook off his initial shock then gave a polite cough before walking over and sitting on the bed beside his friend. “But…I must ask…what makes you so sure it is love?”

“That I could not tell you.” Makoto slowly uncurled himself sighing so loud it echoed throughout the chambers of the room. “I only know I could not stop thinking of him. No matter how many times I close my eyes, no matter what it is I am doing…my thoughts draw back to him like a moth to a flame.”

“Be careful not to get too close.” Rei’s brow furrowed with concern. “There is so much you do not know about this stranger. You could be scorch by the very flame you find so enchanting.”

“You say as though I did not consider the possibility.” Tiredly Makoto flopped backwards onto his bed. “If it should turn out this stranger were sent to end me then I would think of no better way to go.”

“My Lord!” Rei shouted in an upset manner. “You should be careful of what you say!”

“Alas, I mean every word.” The way the other noble looked in the moonlight and the fountain reflecting off his fair skin. The faintest of smile on the other’s lips and the way he held his hand. “He was a beauty that could not compare to even the fairest of maidens. Even the moon would turn green with envy.”

“Madness. You really are a fool in love.” Rei chuckled looking down at him. In spite of his efforts, he was overjoyed that Makoto finally felt such passion towards another. He was beginning to feel anxious for him especially since the King was getting older. Another sneeze brought him out of his thoughts. Before he could say anything Makoto stopped him.

“I believe you are right after all. Please get me the Herbalist.” With a groan the taller man gave up admitting defeat.

“As you wish.” Rei tiredly smiled and went to fetch the healer. As soon as he closed the doors to the prince’s chambers a small guard bounced in front of him. His helmet nearly encased him fully in his armor if not for his quick reflex which held it in place.

“How is he?” Something irritated Rei yet he could not yet place it.

“How is who?”

“Makoto. How is he? Is he doing well?” Rei sputtered for a moment. Who did this simple guard think he was to address his highness with such familiarity?! Not wasting another second of his precious time Rei turned giving the small guard the cold shoulder and continued on his way to seek the herbalist’s advice. He did not expect the guard to abandon his post.

“W-where do you think you’re going?” Rei didn’t mean to raise his voice so loud nor did he mean it to come out so frantic.

“Um…I’m going with you, my Lord.” This guard…how did he even make it to this post?! Rei pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was coming back again. Maybe he should ask the healer for some personal advice as well. He initially blamed it on late night reading before he noticed the same effects happening during the day.

“And who will be guarding, his Highness?” The blond guard blinked owlishly looking back and forth from him to the royal chambers. The idiocy of some people…A strong sense of pressure chose at that moment to hit him. He let out a small groan rubbing his temple while closing his eyes.

“Are you all right, sir?” The guard stepped way to close to him. However, he seemed to realize his mistake and back away to a more appropriate distance. “You look ill. Shall I notify—“

“No, I assure you I’m quite all right.” Rei weakly shooed the guard further away from his personal space. He sighed tiredly still not opening his eyes. Still he could sense the concerned stare on his. Who was this guard? He would have remembered someone as impertinent as him. “You should know that a guard should never leave the post he is stationed at especially at this time. Do not let me catch you abandoning it again.”

“Right! Please forgive me!” The guard stood taller with his weapon held close to his side while saluting him with the other hand…this guard…was odd. “But sir…I have noticed you look a little ill. Shall I fetch-“

“I appreciate the concern, but I assure you it is nothing to worry over.” Rei sighed again. Even light conversation like this made his head spin. Maybe he caught whatever it was that the Prince had.

“If I may…make a suggestion?” Curiously Rei opened his eyes looking down at the small guard. He looked directly at him then shook with fear quickly casting his gaze to the side. His hand tightened around his weapon as he tightened his lips to keep himself from nervously spouting out any further nonsense.

“What is it?” Rei tiredly let his hand fall to his side. At this point he was willing to take any kind of possible solution even from an incompetent guard.

“Well, you see…my eldest sister had a similar look to yourself. I mean not in physical appearance of course! She is not nearly as beautiful as you—“ The guard froze in horror. He looked up at Rei in fear.

“Please continue.” Rei held in his laugh at the other’s expression. It didn’t bother him to be called beautiful. In fact he found it quite flattering.

“Um, well, my father took her to the local healer and he told her it was due to strain on her eyes from sewing. You see if it’s a repetitive action which you have to focus on which could do you harm over an extended amount of time.” That…seemed to make sense in a way. Perhaps in his own situation the strain was from all the reading and writing he had to do. Yet how was he supposed to be a scribe if not always reading and writing. He would have outlived his usefulness and for sure be sent back onto the streets where he was from. The mere thought of it brought a sickness from his stomach up into his throat. He gave a loud cough trying to clear it before he responded.

“I see…well, I thank you for that bit of information. Now please, back to your post, guard.” Relief filled the guard’s body.

“Nagisa. My name is Nagisa, sir.” The way the guard smiled at him…helped to lift some of the pressure.

“All right then, Nagisa. I expect you to do your best protecting the Prince’s chambers from any potential harm. As you may know, there has been talk of possible assassins invading our walls seeing how our good king is still recovering from illness.”

“Really?!” A look of horror crossed the other’s face. “I-I did not know! Forgive me!”

“You are forgiven.” Rei rubbed his temple again. The guard quietly apologized for raising his voice then ran back to his post.

The scribe waited until he was sure the small guard was doing his duty. Nagisa stood taller in front of the chamber then turned to Rei giving him again that ridiculous salute with a broad smile. Briefly Rei wondered since when did Nagisa become part of Prince Makoto’s personal guard. He would have remembered the boy without a doubt. He had a certain…charm to him.

Rei pinched the bridge of his nose and gave his head a good shake. He was thinking such ridiculous thoughts. When he opened his eyes he could feel Nagisa’s stare on him. True enough when he looked up again he could see the look of utter most concern on the other boy’s face. It was rather endearing seeing how they just met. Rei held up a hand nodding softly before turning once again to find the castle’s healer. While walking he couldn’t get Nagisa out of his mind. Their conversation replayed itself in his mind. He really did remind him of the prince in some ways. So kind and pure hearted and that was truly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter! Sorry! This was a good place to stop since not too much took place in this chapter. I'm trying to update all my works since people have been so patient. If you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
